A Demi Songfic - DANTANA
by CrazyCattxx
Summary: Short Stories about Dani and Santana (DANTANA/SANI) based on Demi songs! Rated M in case! possible G!P! Please request songs, leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - MADE IN THE USA

"Dani, what cha doin?" Santana sat in Dani's car, in the middle of a dirt road, surrounded by farmland. Just then a car rolled up beside them. "Well look who's home. You still remember the track?"

"Of course." Dani replied. She wound her window up, and revved the engine. The pur of her old 1970 Chevy Camaro was enough to make her wet. This car was...is her pride and joy. She rebuilt it with her Dad when she was 16 after finding it abandoned in one of their paddocks.

"Buckle up babe. And hold on." Before Santana had a chance to react. Dani floored the heavily powered machinery. The other car on her tail behind the puff of dirt. Coming up to her turn, Dani put it into gear, planted the break and drifted into the small dirt road that was guided by corn fields. There was no way the other car was going to pass her here, unless they ran over the corn... Taking another left turn she saw the finish line, the train track. She was about 100m away, the bar was coming down signalling the train was coming.

"D-Dani..." Dani didn't hear Santana, she narrowed her sight, shifted gear and prayed. Santana was yelling, panicking, she saw the train.

It felt as if time slowed right down, Dani held her breath as the car launched from one side of the track to the other side, missing the train by a second. Pulling the hand-break, the car slid to a stop facing the direction she came. Through the gaps of the moving train she saw the car she was racing. They had slid it to a stop, the tires still smoking from the friction. She smiled, put the car in reverse, did a 180 and sped off down the street.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive like that?" Santana was still shaking as they pulled onto Dani's long dirt driveway.

"My grandfather owns the speedway. I grew up racing."

"Im about a million percent sure that, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen. Another reason to had to my life of why I Santana am in love with you!" Santana was beside herself. Her girlfriend was a singer, dancer, actor, hot and a grease monkey. Santana thought she hit the jackpot. Dani giggled an I love you to and kissed her girlfriend before they got out of the car.

That night...

It was close to midnight, the girls were out in a field. Lying beside Dani's car. It was a little cold. They had been snuggling to keep themselves warm, whilst looking up at the uninterrupted star filled sky.

"It'll be our 1 year when we get back to New York. I wanna take your out for dinner okay?" Santana was content with holding Dani in her arms. She could never top this moment, this feeling.

"Okay." Dani replied softly. "Tomorrow is the local fair, I wanna take you. Show you more of me."

Instead of replying with words, Santana kissed the top of Dani's head.

"Why did you leave this place Dani? Its amazing."

"Yeah it is, but there is nothing for me here. I don't want to live this life yet. I'm 21, the girls here at 21 are usually getting married or are married. Its the simple life. I don't want simple." Dani broke out of Santana's grasp and turned to face her. "I want a gorgeous Latina from Lima Heights in a bright energetic city where my voice pays my bills. None of that can happen in the country. The same reason you left Lima."

Santana didn't say anything, she just soaked in everything her girl just said, soaked in the moment. She wants to remember this night for the rest of her life.

"Why you looking at me like that?" Dani was blushing under the gaze of her girl.

"Your beautiful, I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Hey, I know what your thinking. I don't care about who you were in high school okay. I only care about who you are now. You've given me no reason for me to think differently. You've got a real hard exterior, but I know, and you've proven to me time and time again what a huge softy you are."

"OK, but when we go to my home. You can't tell people that. I got a rep to protect."

Both girls began to laugh, Dani turned back around and laid back into Santana.

"Hey, next summer we have to go to LA."

"Ha sweetie, this summer isn't even over yet and your already thinking about next year."

"I'm just sayin."


	2. Chapter 2 - REALLY DON'T CARE

A/N - Hey-Yo! THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews, the follows, the favourites! It all means so much. Im really hoping that this Dantana thing on glee works out, cuz Naya and Demi are amazing on their own, put them together and I think they could top the Brittana ship! DANTANA is endgame!

Now this chapter is one im not overly happy with, so please dont write me off just yet. I just found this one really difficult tonight, i may re-write it again, just need time and comments to think about it.

Chapter 2 - REALLY DONT CARE

"Brittany leave her alone." Dani hung up the phone just as Santana opened the door to the studio they shared with Kurt and Rachel.

"Who was that?" Santana asked, half paying attention to putting the bags down she had in her hand

"Oh just...telemarketers." Dani brushed off. That was a close call.

2 days later...

It was 8am on a Saturday and the door bell rings.

"Ugh babe. The door." Dani waved her hand still half asleep.

"Mmf" Santana rolled out of bed and picked up Dani's shirt off the ground to slip on.

"Brittany..."

"Hey San!...nice outfit." Brittany commented on Santana's lack of pants and oversized shirt. Santana blushed, then it clicked.

"Ugh thanks...I'll ah be right back."

Santana ran into her's and Dani's room and shook her awake. "What did you do?"

"Huh?" Dani was still half asleep, not for long though.

"Brittany is our living room. What did you do?"

Dani shot awake and was immediately nervous. "I ah, may have answered a called from her when you left your phone the other night."

"And by answered, you mean what exactly?"

"I ugh..Told her to leave you alone and hung up...on her."

'Dani! C'mon!" Santana sighed.

"I'm sorry! I got jealous! She wants you back San, and I'm not okay with that!"

"Just get dressed and come outside so we can figure this out." Santana found a pair of pants to put, dismissing Dani as she left the room.

"UGGHH" Dani growled and fell back onto the bed after Santana left the room.

Santana sat on one side of the couch while Brittany sat at the other. "Whats up Britt?"

"Oh just coming to check on my favourite girl." Brittany replied as if what she just said was as casual as could be.

"Britt, I'm ten years old. Whats the real rea-" Santana was cut off by Dani's lips. A hard passionate kiss, just to show Brittany who is boss. She swayed her hips over to the kitchen counter, bit into an apple and walked back into the room. Santana couldn't help but stare at her. Wearing a white oversized mens button up blows, perfectly hugging underwear and perfectly styled sex hair.

"Really Santana? She can't compete with me. With our chemistry, history and talent both in and out of the sheets." Scoffed the blonde.

The two girls didn't know this, but Dani was standing just in the doorway out of sight, hearing the conversation. Her fists clenching as she raised her middle finger in a big FU salute to the thing blonde in her living room..

"Look Britt. We were awesome. But we were also high school. Dani is the most down to earth person I have ever met, she is smart, funny and insanely talented. I love this girl, we are writing our own history, and she kills it in AND out of the sheets. You can't rock up to my house, talk shit about my girl and expect me to come back to you. She is my college, and I'm hoping she is my future too. I'm sorry, but I tried with you when I came home, you were with Sam and very happy. We had our chance, I gave you another chance. Obviously we can't work the way we once did. I'm over it, Dani is exactly what I need, she keeps me in check and is ready to catch me, push me and hold me. I'm really sorry Brittany, but no."

Dani's fists unclenched and her tears dried, she had never heard Santana talk about her like that to other people. She removed herself from the doorway and got ready to go to class.

"Sani please. I miss you. I need you."

"San!?" Dani called from the bedroom.

Santana told Brittany to give her a minute and got up to see what her lady needed. "You called?"

"Yeah. Um, I heard what you guys said. Did you mean it?"

"Every part." Santana was still a little annoyed at Dani, if she wasn't so harsh, Brittany wouldn't be there.

"Even when you said - "

"I love you? Yeah, I really mean it. I no your'e jealous, but I got you, right?" Santana took Dani's hand as she spoke.

"Yeah, you got me. I love you to."

The girls shared a sweet kiss until they heard a cough at their bedroom doorway. They broke apart to find a half asleep Rachel and wide awake Brittany. Dani left for class and Santana proceeded to try and sort things out with Brittany.

A few hours later...

"Look Britt, I've gotta go to work. Obviously this really isn't sinking in for you. Please understand that you rocked up unannounced, pissed my girlfriend off, which I now have to deal with, and made me look at you in a whole new light. Excuse my harshness, but I would really appreciate it if you were not here when I get home. So Rachel and Kurt, if you would be so kind as to help me and Brittany out here?" She didn't give time to answer, she grabbed her uniform off the couch and left.


	3. Chapter 3 - TWO PIECES

A/N - THANKS for the likes, follows, favs, comments etc.. helps me keep motivated...and im not sure about you guys but i am hanging for some more DANTANA stories!

This chapter is a mix of TWO PIECES by Demi and MEET YA by Rita Ora. Listening to Two Pieces and listening to Meet YA, it made me imagine how similar they can be. Two Pieces being about the kids being lonely and Meet Ya being about the kids all grown up, wanting to get back to where they began.

Chapter 3 - TWO PIECES

The sun was setting along the tree line. She missed this place. Dani and Santana would come out here every day in the summer, spend hours on end together, Santana lived locally and so did Dani, however Dani spent school time at boarding school in New York, Santana vowed to move out there and go to school there so that they could be together, she kept her promise.

It was a lonely oak tree in the middle of a field that was boarded by woods. They would often bring their dolls, guitar, radio, blankets. What ever they needed for the day and for those few hours, they were the only two in the world. As kids they would play Mom and Dad, as teens they would talk about the girls and boys at school. They shared their first kiss at this treet when they were 15, they would explore each other until they were 17 and then, they had lost their virginity to each other under the very same tree. This place remained hidden, every summer they returned, the place was untouched. Once the summer of their 18th birthday came around. Dani stopped coming home, Santana spent half the summer waiting for the girl until dusk everyday, until one day she turned on the TV to find her loves face, starring in a movie, singing on stage, appearing on TV shows. She simply stopped going to the tree, it was as simple as that. She had been forgotten, no phone calls, texts, letters or emails.

Dani looked at the time on her phone. Santana was an hour late. She got up to leave when she was met with those brown eyes she knew too well.

"I didn't think you'd come." Dani kept her distance. She knew how uneasy this moment would be. Looking at the beautiful Latina in front of her.

"Neither did I." Santana was just as unsure as the blonde, she never showed up that summer, the next thing she knew she was seeing her on her TV screen.

"How long has it been?"

"Three years next week."

"Oh"

"Look Santana I'm sor-" Dani wanted to fix this. She needed to fix this. Since leaving her lover behind, she never felt complete. Fame took over her life, she came home when she could to see her parents but that was only ever a weekend or something once every five months. She asked about Santana, she lived in New York, going college.

"Dont worry about it. I get it." Santana understood, and she was mad. She wanted to stay mad and yell at Dani, but she couldn't. As soon as she saw her, she forgave her.

"Can I play you something? Please?"

Santana nodded and took a seat under the tree next to the blonde. Dani taking her guitar in her hands and began to tell Santana about the song.

"I wrote this two days ago on the plane, its you and me San..."

*Dani plays the song Two Pieces - a soft acoustic version*

Santana didn't say anything, instead she got to her feet, she grabbed the guitar and placed it against the tree and helping Dani up. Holding her hands, Dani looked a little worried. Santana hadn't said a word after the song, her face was unreadable. Her thoughts were stopped when Santana gently placed a soft kiss to her lips, closing their eyes, getting lost in the moment. Their old feelings had come rushing back when they first saw each other that day, but in that moment, those old feelings took over. Getting lost in the kiss, eventually pulling away when they needed to breathe, resting their heads together and panting.

"I'm sorry." Dani still had her eyes closed as she took in everything that was happening.

"Sshh, I no." Santana pulled away and lent back against the tree, still holding one of Dani's hands.

The girls didn't leave the tree that day until 11 that night. Making the most of the little time they had together, sharing longing kisses, touches, looks. They laughed like they used to, talked like they saw each other all the time. It felt as if nothing had changed. Dani said she wanted to see her when they are both in New York next. They walked back through the forest together, hand in hand, just like when they were 15 and understood what hand holding was all about to them. Once reaching the edge of the Forest, Dani walked Santana to her parents house which a few houses down from the tree line. A kiss on her a cheek and a "See you soon." was all that she could muster at that point.

One month later...

Dani was on tour, she had finally reached her New York part. She called and called Santana to tell her, but Santana couldn't respond, she was scared that after New York, she would get pushed back into the background of her loves life. Dani had mailed a backstage pass to Santana, in hopes she would come to the concert, she had a song that she wanted to play for her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanna take a moment here, before this next song..." Dani was half way through her set and there was still no sign of the girl she needed to see tonight. "Now this next song will be a cover. I remember the first time I heard this song, I was looking through my old photo album and had my music on shuffle. A week later, I was on my way home to see a girl. Now, this girl I grew up with, we shared a lot of special memories together since we were kids. Unfortunately, I did her wrong, I hoped she would be here tonight to here this song, because I no that the lyrics will speak to her as much as they spoke to me." Just as she finished her speech, Santana appeared on side stage. She new the song as soon as the guitar began to strum. The song really did speak to her, just like it did Dani. *Dani sings the song Meet Ya by Rita Ora.* Seeing Santana on the side of the stage, just in time to here her play the two songs that are the definition of these two girls. Once the song finished, Dani raced off stage and took Santana in her arms and kissed her all over her face.

"Sweets?" Said Santana, with the worlds goofiest smile on her face.

"Uhm, you have 20,000 people waiting..."

"Oh yeah! C'mon."

"Wait Wha-" Santana was dragged on stage to be met with a sea of screaming fans.

Dani guided Santana to sit on the edge of the stage to where Dani crawled up behind her and introduced the next song. "OK, so this next song is called Two Pieces. I wrote this about a month ago on a plane, Santana here was the one who made this song pour out of me. Up until now, she was the only person to hear this song, but now I need her to know that what we have, isn't confined to that oak tree, that this is the proudest thing, I have to offer... Here we go."

A few months later, Dani had finished her tour and she met Santana back at that oak tree on the first day of summer. Dani had decided to take a break from her hectic life, they stayed at Dani's Parents house for a few nights, then at Santana's parents house for a few nights. After a couple of weeks, they headed back to New York where Dani and Santana played house. By the end of that summer, the pair were engaged, living in a very expensive apartment over looking Central Park. Dani had made a small recording studio and a dance studio. Santana was getting into acting and starting to book some great roles, letting college slip away once her acting career began to take off. They had yet to perfect their relationship, trying to catch up on the three years that they missed. Having their ups and downs both in front and away from the camera. Everything fell into place.

A/N - OK this was really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this one! I no its all pretty and mushy and predictable but my swollen heart doesnt seem to care haha. Please comment, request and all that stuff! love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4 - GOT DYNAMITE

Chapter 4 - GOT DYNAMITE

Dani sat locked in the bathroom crying, while Santana sat in the hallway crying. They loved each other, they needed each other, but the broken objects around the living room said other wise. An hour had past, Dani was finding the tiled floor uncomfortable, she got up and opened the door, she heard Santana crying before, it went quiet but she didn't hear her move. Opening the door, she found a sleeping girl, curled up in a ball and tear stains down her face.

"San. San, c'mon sweetie, come to bed." Dani gently carried the girl into their bedroom where she stripped Santana down and tucked her into bed before undressing herself. Once she got under the covers, her and Santana wrapped their arms around one another, Santana lightly sobbing while Dani quietly let a tear or two lose. "I'm sorry." Dani whispered into the Latina's hair. Santana nodded and clutched the blonde tighter.

Dani awoke the next morning alone. She didn't like not waking up without Santana, looking over, she saw a note on Santana's pillow. Good Morning my girl, I know you hate waking up without me. I'm sorry for that. I just really needed some time to myself, get some air. I want to talk about last night, I'll bring you some Starbucks. I love you. San xx

Dani braved the walk to the living room, it was still a mess. She flipped the coffee table back over and placed it back in the middle of the room. She picked up the photo frame, luckily it wasn't broken from landing on the rug. She picked up the scattered magazines that flew off the coffee table, sliding one of the chairs back into position and picked up the two plates and two wine glasses. Dani got some cleaning liquid and began to scrub the carpet, trying to get the stains out from the food and drink. It worked to an extent, she wasn't happy with it. She scrubbed hard and fast, getting angry when the realization of last night finally set in. Not hearing Santana walk in the door until she tried to pull Dani away. "Hey, hey, Dani! Stop. It's OK. Stop." Dani tried to struggle out of Santana's grip, she needed to get rid of the evidence, she needed to forget. She started sobbing and apologizing to Santana, neither girl knew what was going on. "Sshh it's OK. C'mere, look you gave your fingers carpet burn. Let's go fix it, c'mon."

Dani just nodded and followed Santana into the bathroom. She sat on the bench while Santana treated her burnt fingers. "What were you doing, huh? I can get someone in to clean that."

"I just want to forget San. I want to take it back."

"I know, but I still need to talk about this. Is that OK?"

"Yeah, but do you mind if I have a shower first?"

"Of course. But before you do..." Santana placed a sweet, soft kiss on Dani's lips. They lingered there, obsorbing the love that they had radiating from them.

Santana walked out of the bathroom and closed the door, she wanted to make Dani feel comfortable so she ran around the house, closed all the curtains, collected all the cushions and pillows she could find and a few sheets and blankets. She pushed the coffee table into the kitchen so that she could build a cubby house in the living room. She bought an electric candle that changes colour while she was out. She emptied some grapes onto a plate and placed them inside the cubby.

"Hey Dani, what are you gonna wear?" She called to the blonde in the shower.

"Uhm probably just a sports bra and underwear, why?"

"No reason, just wandering..." Santana sucked at lying, but after hearing what Dani was gonna wear, she stripped down to the essentials herself. "Tell me when your done, so I can come in."

"Uh, okay. Why?"

"Uhh, that's classified."

"Santana, what are you doing, oh you can come in now."

"I told you that's classi- How is it that you can pull off everything you wear?"

"Haha, now whats up?"

"Close your eyes. Please."

"San-"

"I said close your eyes." Santana walked up behind Dani and placed her hands over her eyes.

Dani gave in, she wasn't in the mood to fight anymore. Santana lead her out the entrance of the living room.

"You built a fort?" Dani was touched by what Santana had done, they didn't build cubby houses often. Only when it was needed. On their first sleep over, they built a fort. On their first time together, they built a fort. On their first night living together, they built a fort. When they had gone days without seeing each other, they built a fort to reconnect. It was symbolic, Dani knew that inside of that cubby, it was going to be raw, they were going to be vulnerable, emotions were going to come pouring out. They crawled inside, laid on their sides, facing each other. Sharing the grapes, giggling, starring, stilling kisses. Until the plate was empty, Dani let go. She had tears welling and she sat up.

"Dani, whats going on? Last month, we were perfect, then you started to push me out again. Your going from high to low every couple of weeks. I know you wanna forget this, but last night. Honey, its like you flicked a switch, you snapped. You scared me last night, I woke up every hour to make sure you were still breathing, or that you were not somewhere else bleeding."

Dani moved over so that she was sat across Santana's lap, she rested her head into her neck and just cried. Santana cradled her and rocked back and forth, the shaking girl in her arms was just as confused as she. "I love you so much, I can't lose you, San. I can't do it without you."

The Latina kissed Dani's head and pulled her closer, "I'm not going anywhere. Listen, would you be up to seeing a doctor? I'm not sure what else to do to help you..."

Dani nodded and whispered an OK in-between her sobs.

"Do you want me to call my Dad? or would you rather someone who isn't involved?"

"Your Dad, please."

Santana called her father so she could arrange a time for Dani to sit down with him. Dani never had a Dad, as soon as she met Santana's father, there was a weird connection they shared. Dani felt safe and at home, San's dad welcomed her into their family with big open arms.

"Mija, I think I know whats going on with you..." Santana's dad said softly. Dani was sitting across from him in his home office. She looked up to him, big vulnerable brown eyes searching for answers.

"Honey, your're bipolar."

"Bipolar?"

Antonio didn't say anything, he just the information settle for a bit. "Id like to give you some tablets, to calm you down, and I'd also like to send you to a friend of mine, a psychologist."

"Will it help?"

"In time, this is something that will always need work Mija. Your still going to have your ups and downs, but with this help, you will get there."

"OK, I'll do it. I cant put Santana through that again. Whatever it takes."

"OK, ill arrange it all, and I'll call you with the information OK? In the mean time, here is the prescription, go get these today. Now come give me a hug, you did so well today Dan, we are all very proud of you."

Dani hugged the man and walked towards the door before she stopped. "Antonio?"

Antonio looked up with that soft smile only a father can have.

"When I'm better, I'm gonna marry Santana. Is that OK?" She pulled a ring box out of her back pocket. "I was going to do it soon, but I want to leave it for another few weeks, make sure we are both in good places."

Antonio walked over to Dani and placed his hand over hers. "It is more than OK with me Mija, you're already considered my daughter." He kissed her forehead and sent the girl on her way.


	5. Chapter 5 - WITHOUT THE LVOE

Holy damn! Thanks for all the love y'all are sharing!

I understand a few of you are waiting on a G!P...so here it is!

Don't hate me when you read the beginning! Aha, I promise it'll all get cleared up at the end of this one-shot. RATED M - also, I'm not that great at writing this type of stuff, so be sure to tell me how I do.

Chapter 5 - WITHOUT THE LOVE

Dani took the chance and pressed call. She hoped so bad that Santana didn't pick up, but she did.

"What do you want Dani?"

"You. Come over?"

"I'll be there in 20."

The line went dead and straight away Dani regretted it. She hated the fact that Santana treated her like shit, but she loved her. She couldn't let go.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago Santana! Where the fuck were you?" Dani was annoyed, she turned her back as she answered the door.

"Whatever, I'm here now." Santana crept up behind Dani and slid a hand down her stomach and into her pants, sliding her fingers in-between her folds. "You not mad at me baby, I know you want me."

Dani caved, the touch and the whisper into her ears, Santana was right, she can't stay mad at her. Dani managed to stutter a reply "Is that a dick in your pants or are you just glad to see me." A sly smile crept upon both the girls faces. Dani turned in Santana's arms, regretting the loss of contact in her pants. Sharing sloppy, desperate kisses, Dani was craving friction where she needed most. That little bundle of nerves now controlling every move she made, now grinding on Santana's hard member.

"God I love you." Santana panted. Reality quickly bit her in the ass when Dani pushed her away.

"What the fuck Dani?"

"Fuck off Santana." Dani spat.

"I'm sorry?"

"No, you come an hour late, knowing I would be pissed at you, seduce me and expect me to be ok when you say you love me. You treat me like shit. I'm sick of being told you love me when your about to get in my pants!" Dani screamed and locked herself in her bedroom.

Santana rolled her eyes and followed after the girl. "Come on Dani. Open the door, I'm sorry. I love you baby, you know I do. Now how about you open the door just so I can prove how much I really do love you."

Dani cracked the door open enough for her to fit in the doorway. "I'm am so going to regret this afterwards, your gonna be the death of me."

"Yeah yeah. So whats it gonna be. Is this thing gonna get taken care of, or do I have to do it myself?"

"Oh please, as if you would do it yourself." Dani had the hint of sarcasm on her tongue.

"Ohh you caught me. Now am I in you or out the door?" Santana was growing inpatient with Dani.

Dani rolled her eyes and latched her lips onto Santana's. It was quick, sloppy and desperate. Both trying to tear each others clothes off. Once Santana's pants were down, she dropped to her knees and took the shaft in her mouth. Santana's eyes began to roll over as she became the dominant one, face fucking the poor girl on her knees.

Dani was in for a rough time, and Santana just wanted to get in and get out.

"Well that was nice, I gotta go." Santana shot up from beneath Dani, letting her flop onto the bed.

"Whatever." Dani was pissed

"Oh don't be like that. I just dont do the romantic stuff." Santana said pulling her pants up.

"So that four letter word isnt romantic?" Dani now getting dressed.

"Hey, it works." Santana said indicating what just happened.

"Get lost. I'm done. I'm over being your chew toy."

"Alright, but I give you a week before I get another phone call."

Santana walked out the room, stood at the door and turned to Dani, "See ya soon toots."

Dani was disgusted, she flipped Santana off as she watched her walk out the door.

30 Seconds later.

Knock Knock

Dani opened the door to her apartment, "Oh my god that was awesome!"

Santana stood their with a huge smile on her face, both not hiding the fact that the role play they just did was fantastic, Santana walking in to hug Dani.

"Babe I am so shocked you didn't break out of character! Half the crap you said was so horrible. I loved it!"

Both girls were now rolling on the floor laughing.

"I know! I'm so sorry, I wanted to break character so many times!" Santana stopped laughing and pulled Dani into her lap. "I really do love you, so much."

"I know sweetie, and I love you to. Um, I'm not sure when the right time is to tell you this, so I'm just gonna say it." Dani hopped of Satana and began to pace back and forth.

"Dan, your scaring me a little. You didn't mean any of that stuff right?"

"Oh no! San, that was just part of the role."

"Oh ok...well what is it?" Santana nervously smiled, awaiting on Dani's news.

"San. Babe. I'm ugh..I'm pregnant. We're pregnant." Dani was so nervous, it came out almost as a stutter.

"Are you kidding?" Santana was shocked, but really happy, they had been together for 2 years now, living together for 6 months. She engulfed the shorter girl into a hug and planted soft pecks all over her face.

"You remember last months role play, the vet, you had to ugh fix my cat?" They girls giggled and laughed uncontrollably, at the scene they did that conceived their baby.

"Well obviously I fixed it good!"

Once the pair had calmed down, Santana got down on her knees and lifted up Dani's shirt. "Hey baby. I'm your Mama. I just want to tell you that we love you, your Mommy and me. And that when your old enough, probably at your 21st birthday, we will tell you about how you came about. And you will then figure out why your nickname is Tiger."

"Tiger, really?" Dani was trying not to laugh, but she found it amusing.

"How could I pass this up. That kid is gonna put you and I through hell, pay back is a bitch. Tiger is the nickname, and on the night of its 21st, in front of all their friends, who probably will call it tiger too, will know all about that visit to the vet."

A/N - Wow, ok i enjoyed writing that. I'm hope you guys liked this one. PLEASE comment! love yous!


End file.
